Maybes and Music
by writingmermaid
Summary: Annabeth Chase: Classic rags to riches story, from the streets to performing top hits in half a decade. Percy Jackson: Raised to be a celebrity, singing since birth. When the two come together to perform, what happens when both personalities from two completely different backgrounds clash? But you know what they say: opposites attract. ON TEMP HIATUS (writer's block)


**Disclaimer: Riptide is bronze, Pancakes are blue, I don't own PJO, or HoO**

Ch 1

 _ **Musician's Magazine: NYC's Latest Star Duo**_

 _Ever watched the infamous Daughter of Wisdom on Youtube? Well, now, you can see her live! New York City's blonde beauty, Annabeth Chase, has finally agreed to perform concerts! After years of only recording albums and writing songs, what made Annabeth Chase finally agree? The answer: Percy Jackson._

 _Mr. Percy Jackson never had a Youtube channel, and never had to work for his music career, not when his father is Poseidon Jackson. When young Jackson showed the smallest amount of musical talent, billionaire brother Poseidon Jackson immediately contacted all of his agents, and Percy Jackson became a star._

 _But why have the two polar opposites come to work together? Will their voices sing in harmony?_

 _Annabeth Chase's manager, Ms. Thalia Grace, commented on this. "I think it will be an amazing opportunity for the both singers. And besides, I do think they make a lovely couple."_

 _Mr. Jason Grace, Percy Jackson's manager, had some comments not only on this new singing duo, but also on finding his sister. "So I might've guilted her into booking the gig with Percy. What can I say? It's what all good siblings do, isn't it?"_

 _More on this story to come._

"What?!" Annabeth Chase threw down her copy of _Musician's Magazine._ She made a grab for her phone and dialed the only number she had on speed dial.

Thalia picked up on the first ring. "Yes?"

"Thalia Grace!"

"Geez, Annie, you're going to blow out my eardrums. And you know I don't like my last name."

"And you know that I don't like being called Annie!"

"Fine. What did you call about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I read in _Musician's Magazine._ "

"Uh-oh."

"Percy Jackson!? I am not working with some stupid spoiled rich brat who can't even sing!"

"Actually-"

"And then that crap about siblings?"

"That wasn't crap. Jason really is my long lost brother."

"Wait what?"

"Here. I'll come over, and you can yell at me from there."

"Fine."

"Bye. Annie."

"Thalia Grace!"

Annabeth slammed her phone on the table. She sighed. Five years ago, she had been sleeping on the streets with Thalia and Luke, scrounging for food. Four years ago, she had been living with Thalia and Luke in a rundown apartment, living off of the little money Thalia and Luke made at their jobs. Three years ago, Annabeth made a Youtube channel, and became a Youtuber. Two years ago, Thalia found her dad and left, then Luke died. And one year ago, Annabeth was discovered by Thalia.

It's amazing how much things can change in five years. Annabeth went from the streets to a penthouse, from being that grungy little street kid everyone ignored to being the famous popstar that has thousands of adoring fans.

Annabeth stood up and stretched. She looked at the mess around her. "I should put on a bra," she grumbled.

True to her word, twenty minutes later, Annabeth was dressed and had her penthouse slightly more presentable (there weren't any empty coffee mugs strewn all over everywhere) when Thalia opened the door.

"I'm home!" the punk girl called.

"You don't live here!" Annabeth called back.

Thalia just laughed and opened her arms for a hug.

"Uh-uh," Annabeth said, waggling her finger in Thalia's face. "You have some explaining to do."

o.O.o

"You booked the gig?"

"Yup. Who's the best manager ever?"

"Gwen."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Perseus Jackson lounged around on the couch of his penthouse, bickering with his manager.

Annabeth Chase didn't know this, but it was Percy who discovered her. Percy who realized her talent and potential, and Percy who called up Jason, telling him to go find his sister and make Annabeth Chase a star. All Annabeth Chase knew was that somehow the Olympus Records CEO, Zeus Grace, had a daughter who just so happened to be her best friend. Zeus sent Ms. Thalia Grace to go say hello and get her to sign a contract, and BAM! Annabeth became a popstar.

And now, after watching her progress for a year, Percy finally got to perform with the girl he was responsible for making famous.

"Hello? Earth to Percy, I repeat Earth to Percy." Jason was waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"What? Oh, sorry," Percy said, emerging from his thoughts.

"As I was saying," Jason continued, glaring at Percy, "I think a press conference is in order for all of this new publicity. We can meet up with my sister and Ms. Chase at the press conference. It'll be great for your image if you met her there."

"Yeah, great." My image. My stupid, stupid image. My "image" was the reason why I couldn't say that I discovered Annabeth. My "image" was the reason I acted so arrogantly stupid and aloof in public. My "image" was the reason I dated Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who then decided that she would never marry anyone. My "image" was the reason I dated supermodel Calypso Ogygia, who turned out to be in love with Leo Valdez, one of my best friends. But I only ever dated _them_ for my "image" and for nothing else.

I mean, we're all still friends. I just loved Rachel like a sister, and Calypso was with Leo. Totally fine with me.

"Percy! Gah! Houston, we have a problem."

"Sheesh, Rocketman, chill," Percy said, pulled out of his thoughts once again.

"Rocketman?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"What? Would you prefer Superman?"

Jason laughed sarcastically, then stopped and gave Percy a deadpanned look. "No."

"Oh come on! You were so cute in that costume!"

"Piper made me wear it! At least I didn't go as Aquaman!"

"Okay, now, that's an insult to Aquaman!"

"It was your choice too!" Jason crowed.

"Shut up," Percy muttered, throwing his notebook of songs at Jason.

Jason just laughed and caught it. "I'm telling Grover to coordinate a press conference with Chase's people."

"Don't forget Nico!" Percy called after Jason as he headed to the door. "My cousin'll be pissed if you forget him!"

"He's my cousin too, Percy!"

"Our cousin!"

o.O.o

A cell phone ringtone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Thalia Grace please?"

A sigh. "Speaking."

"Ms. Grace-"

"Thalia. Just Thalia."

"Alright. Thalia. You are the manager of Annabeth Chase?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Grover Underwood."

"Wait. Grover? As in Grover Grover?"

"Erm, Ms. Grace-"

"Ha! Only you would call me by my last name after I told you not to just to annoy me!"

"Fine, Thalia, you got me. Yes, Grover Grover."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well, you know the whole thing with Percy Jackson and that stuff?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I scheduled it."

"Right. Well, Percy wants to call a press conference where he can finally meet Annabeth Chase and then they can go write songs together."

"Okay. When and where?"

"How about Friday-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope. Not Friday."

"What? Why?"

"Because Friday is when the movie comes out."

"Really, Thalia?"

"Yes. I am not missing Jennifer Lawrence! And besides, you can't deny that they were amazing books! I mean, so much death! Nico would agree."

"Gah! Fine."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Thalia, that's so soon!"

"I know, but the sooner the better."

"I guess so."

"You're the best, Grover."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"You're blushing right now."

"Thalia!"

"See ya, Goat Boy!"

"A goat eats my shirt one time! One time!"

 **That's it! The first installment in my new fanfiction! Ships are going to be mostly canon, although I'm not entirely sure yet.**


End file.
